Tuna Sashimi
by DarkMoonKilling
Summary: A series of drabbles on everyone's thoughts on and relationships with Tsuna. No particular order or time periods.
1. Yamamoto

**Tuna Sashimi**

**Chapter 1 – Yamamoto Takeshi **

**Summary:** A series of drabbles on everyone's thoughts on and relationships with Tsuna. No particular order or time periods.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

Yamamoto Takeshi's not as oblivious as most seem to think he is. He knows that the mafia game that he's playing with Tsuna and the others is the real thing, or at the very least preparation for the real thing for Tsuna. True, he thought it was a game at first, but during his initiation he realised the truth. After all, those bullets and bombs were _very_ real. He continues to pretend anyway, because he can see that it makes Tsuna feel a bit better. He had wanted to make friends with his fellow no good student for a while, but he hadn't been very sure about how to go about it. And, to be honest, he'd been a bit afraid of what his friends and teammates would have said. But, he had broken his arm and then nearly died and Tsuna had noticed that he was depressed and _saved him._ Yamamoto had realised that Tsuna was so incredibly strong, to be able to go through that hell of loneliness, and yet, the smaller boy hadn't looked down on him for not being able to. Tsuna inspired him that day, and Yamamoto will do anything to repay him. He will train and get stronger so that he can stand and fight beside Tsuna as his Rain Guardian. He knows that Tsuna will make a great leader and he is going to be lucky enough to see it happen, right from the start. He vows not to let Tsuna down.


	2. Lambo

**Tuna Sashimi**

**Chapter 2 - Lambo**

**Summary:** A series of drabbles on everyone's thoughts on and relationships with Tsuna. No particular order or time periods.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

Lambo's still a child, but he is a mafia child and thus he is able to understand more than normal children. Lambo doesn't say it, but he looks up to Tsuna. The Bovino famiglia usually treated him as a nuisance at best, so when they had sent him to take on the great Reborn initially he'd been overjoyed that they thought he was good enough, that they thought he was capable of defeating Reborn. It didn't last. Once he found Reborn in Japan, he quickly found that he was nowhere near Reborn's level. It was a cruel revelation to the young Bovino. _Had his family really sent him to die?_ And then, Tsuna stepped in. Treated him kindly. Listened to him. And allowed him to stay with him and Mama (and Reborn). Lambo watched as Tsuna underwent his harsh training from Reborn to be the Vongola Decimo, overcoming many obstacles and slowly gathering his guardians. Lambo had thought that it'd be the same as with the Bovino famiglia, left behind and considered the annoying brat that the more powerful and capable family members had to deal with and protect. But…Tsuna chose _him_, Lambo, to be the lightning guardian! _Tsuna thought he was good enough to hold one of the highest positions in the Vongola!_ Lambo loves him for it. Tsuna's his big brother and he will follow him and do his best to prove that he is worthy of the position, that Tsuna didn't make a mistake in picking him.


	3. Squalo

**Tuna Sashimi**

**Chapter 3 – Squalo Superbi**

**Summary:** A series of drabbles on everyone's thoughts on and relationships with Tsuna. No particular order or time periods.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

The first time Squalo lays his eyes on Tsuna all he can feel is disbelief. _This is the candidate for Decimo? WHAT THE HELL?_ The other candidate is _tiny_. There is no way that he's going to be able to beat Xanxus. Hell, the Boss is going to annihilate him. There's virtually no challenge at all. Squalo almost feels guilty about how much Xanxus is going to destroy this tiny little thing.

Watching the ring battles, there's still that sense of disbelief – Belphegor defeating that Gokudera kid was expected, as was the defeat of the cow brat, but the outcomes of the other battles surprised him. How were they able to defeat them, the Varia? Then, the fight between Xanxus and Tsuna. Squalo couldn't believe it when the tiny ball of fluff actually defeated _Xanxus_ and more than that, froze him with that technique. It's with the feeling of numb disbelief, albeit for different reasons than to begin with, that he narrates the cradle affair and Xanxus being frozen by the Ninth.

As the Varia head home, he can't help but think, 'I can't wait to see how the brat grows from here. This could be fun.'


	4. Reborn

**Tuna Sashimi**

**Chapter 4 - Reborn**

**Summary:** A series of drabbles on everyone's thoughts on and relationships with Tsuna. No particular order or time periods.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

When Reborn first read the file on Tsuna, he wondered if Nono had made a mistake in picking his heir. The child was virtually useless based on what the file said. _How was he meant to train this one to be Vongola Decimo?_ At least the Cavallone heir had known what was expected of him, had already experienced some form of training and had been sort of intelligent as well. Iemitsu's son didn't stand a chance.

However, when he saw the tiny boy that was to be the Decimo, Reborn was struck by just how much the brat looked like the Primo. Was it possible? _Had the Vongola Bloodline held true? Had the boy inherited his ancestor's flame and power as well as his looks?_ For the first time since accepting the tutor mission from Nono, Reborn felt a small hope that he would be able to turn the boy into the new Decimo. That hope grew and filled Reborn with a small sense of relief when he actually stood next to the boy. He could feel, buried deeply, the powerful sky flames hiding within the boy. As Reborn began training the boy, he found that, although he was far from an ideal student, his first assessment based on the boy's file was _wrong._ Yes, in a classroom environment the boy floundered, but with a lot of dedicated effort towards bringing out his true potential, potential that had been beaten down by harsh bullying, the boy improved quickly. He would never admit it, but really, Tsuna was becoming one of his favourite students. Not to mention, it was incredibly fun to torture the boy under the guise of training to toughen him up for his future role as Decimo. The mafia demanded that their leaders were powerful and strong, the Vongola even more so. Watching Tsuna use his training and take on various opponents – Gokudera, Mukuro, Hibari, _Xanxus_ – and defeat them, watching him grow into the power that had been there all along, collecting and shaping his Family, his Guardians, it was kind of inspiring really. He wouldn't admit it, but Reborn was proud of his young student. Especially after watching Tsuna fight and prove himself against the monster that was Xanxus. _(Xanxus of all people! Grazie a dio! Tsuna hadn't been killed!)_He'd barely admit it to himself, but Reborn had been very worried about his student, and to a lesser extent his student's Guardians when they had been fighting the ring battles against the Varia. Luckily, they had all survived (even that annoying cow), and more than that, had overall, as a group, won the right to be the Tenth generation of the Vongola Family.

Thinking about it, Reborn can't wait to see what the future holds for Tsuna and his guardians, how they will grow in strength and power and what opponents they will take on and _crush_ in the name of the Vongola. It's going to be a lot of fun.


	5. TYL Gokudera

**Tuna Sashimi**

**Chapter 5 – Gokudera Hayato (TYL)**

**Summary:** A series of drabbles on everyone's thoughts on and relationships with Tsuna. No particular order or time periods.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

Gokudera sits by Tsuna's grave in the pouring rain and remembers. He remembers back to when he first met his beloved boss; walking in that classroom, the idiot sensei introducing him to the class and telling him where to sit. He remembers looking at the other students and seeing amongst them the fluffy brown hair crowning the tiny body of the future Decimo. Although he had seen the picture that Reborn had sent him, he couldn't help his first thought. _He's tinier than I thought he'd be._ Swiftly followed by; _this will be even easier than I thought! There's no way this tiny kid will be any match for me. If anything I'm doing him a kindness, he'd never survive the mafia. How the hell did he get picked for Decimo? Just getting it handed to him on a platter with no effort, I hate people like that._ But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think _he's kind of cute though._ His thought's making him angry, he'd decided to get a small measure of petty vengeance, kicking Tsuna's desk so that it would hit him in the stomach enough to hurt. Later, when he had challenged the young Decimo and started attacking him, he had honestly thought that when he dropped his dynamite that that was the end of him. Gokudera remembers the feelings of horror and despair that this was going to be the end of him, that this was all he amounted to with all his training, that everyone was _right_ about him; remembers the regrets that flashed though his mind; all in an instant; and then, suddenly, Tsuna was there. Tsuna with his fledgling dying will flame, unlocked with Reborn's bullet, dousing the flames on the dynamite with his bare hands – including the ones around himself. Tsuna saved his life. Could this be the boss that he could follow, that he could dedicate his life to? Would the Jyudaime accept him? And when he had followed the mafia code and offered himself as the Vongola heir's subordinate, he had _accepted him_. The next head of the Vongola, the most powerful mafia famiglia in the _world_, had accepted _him_. Had seen something in him that had made him accept him, had though him good enough, worthy enough to be his subordinate. No one else had been willing to give him a chance. Right then and there, Tsuna won his loyalty.

As time went on, Gokudera remembers that although his beloved Jyudaime wasn't the strongest or the smartest, he always tried his best and didn't really complain. As they fought and Jyudaime gathered the rest of his family, they became closer as friends. And when Jyudaime ordered him to forfeit his fight against Belphegor, he had felt a mix of emotions – bitter disappointment and self-loathing for failing to get the other half of the ring, for letting his Jyudaime down, and great joy that Tsuna cared so much about his wellbeing and life. Tsuna, his Jyudaime had his complete trust and loyalty.

After the ring battles and Tsuna winning his rightful place as Decimo from Xanxus, Gokudera remembers that the Guardians became a lot closer, well apart from that bastard Hibari. A closeness that only grew over the years as they trained and fought and won the various battles, as Tsuna grew into his power and position, into greatness. And then, that fateful meeting with the Millifiore Family happened. When he heard about what happened, about his beloved Jyudaime's death, he had been devastated. He fell apart; along with the Vongola. He knew that Yamamoto was worried about him and his behaviour, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had failed his beloved Jyudaime, his beloved Tsuna. He'd lost his will to live. Although it was likely to get him killed by those hunting down the remnants of the Vongola, he couldn't bring himself to stop visiting Tsuna's grave and sitting beside it for hours on end every day. He often couldn't sleep at night, a litany of self-recriminations and self-loathing playing over and over in his mind. When he did sleep it was to terrible nightmares that left him waking, sobbing and apologising to his Jyudaime for failing him, for letting him be killed, for not being there to protect him.


	6. Chrome

**Tuna Sashimi**

**Chapter 6 – Dokuro Chrome**

**Summary:** A series of drabbles on everyone's thoughts on and relationships with Tsuna. No particular order or time periods.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

Chrome really likes her Boss. He's a bit shy, like her, but he's kind and even if he's a bit clumsy sometimes, he does his best. He pushes himself beyond his limits during training and especially during fights for them, for his guardians. She was so happy when they all came for her after Shimon took her. Ever since Mukuro found and saved her, her life has gotten so much better. She's really happy that Tsuna and his friends have all accepted her into their group, and that Tsuna has accepted Mukuro as well. She knows that he likes and is fond of their Boss in his own way, even if he'd never admit it. Even though Mukuro is part of her, fights through her, she tries to improve her own skills so that she won't have to rely on him, so that she can be a good Guardian for Tsuna. After everything he's done for her and Mukuro, becoming stronger to protect him, be less of a burden on him in a fight, be a good guardian for him; well, it's the least she can do. Tsuna is her Boss. She'll follow him to the depths of Hell and back and prove that she is just as much a guardian as the rest.

/

/

AN _Short little chapter that I'd started writing about half a year ago and never got round to finishing. Figured I should finish it off and just post it anyway, try and get myself back into the swing of writing again._


	7. 20YL Lambo

**Tuna Sashimi**

**Chapter 7 – 20YL!Lambo**

**Summary:** A series of drabbles on everyone's thoughts on and relationships with Tsuna. No particular order or time periods.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

Casually going about his day, suddenly, Lambo felt a familiar sensation; that pull away through time and space associated with the use of the Bazooka. He had enough time for a half startled, half bewildered thought, wondering what was going on,_ why was he being pulled back through time? It had been so damn long, not since _that_ day when everything had gone to hell and Tsuna-nii...!_

When he appeared on that rainy roof in Namimori during the Ring Battles, taking in the situation with barely a glance, he was barely able to hold in the sudden wave of emotion. How long had it been since he had seen the rest of the Guardians? _How long had it been since he had seen his beloved Tsuna-nii?_ Even though he knew that this was near the start of Tsuna's involvement in the Vongola, he could still see shades of the awesome boss that Tsuna was going to become soon hidden in the young heir to the Vongola. Of course the Levi of this time wouldn't be strong enough to truely stand against him and he didn't really like beating down opponents that were weaker than him. Still, he'd get to show his Boss just how well he had grown up, how much he had learnt from Tsuna over the years, even if this Tsuna didn't know that he had taught him as he grew up. Even if he couldn't tell any of the guardians or Tsuna-nii the horrible future, no matter how much he wanted to, this right here, right now, was great. He was proving himself a good, strong, capable guardian. Tsuna, his big brother, his Boss, needed him right now and that was what mattered, even if he did want to throw himself at Tsuna and cry. He sort of hated Levi anyway.

/

/

AN _Short little chapter that I'd started writing about half a year ago and never got round to finishing. Figured I should finish it off and just post it anyway, try and get myself back into the swing of writing again._


End file.
